


gay chaos and group chats

by wildcatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcatra/pseuds/wildcatra
Summary: adora: catra sent me a heart emoji!adora: we haven't talked in years but she sent me a heart emoji!adora: it was apparently by accident but still!glimmer: adoraglimmer: i was just joking beforeglimmer: but do you actually have a crush on her?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a chaotic chatfic i'm working on in my spare time
> 
> it should be pretty obvious who everyone is and they do all (more or less) introduce themselves but if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments!
> 
> also major-ish swear warning for if you do decide to read it
> 
> edit/update: huge thank you to everyone who's left kudos or a comment, i really appreciate you all <3

**New Chat**

_11:20 a.m._

~ **archer** created this group chat ~

~ **archer** added **She-Ra** , ✨ **sparkles✨** , **watergirl** , **pyromaniac** , **Perfuma❤️☮️🌈** , **TechMaster_018** , **scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️** , **lizard boy** , **the_real_william_shakespeare** , **the only one in this entire gc with brain cells** , **Kyle** and **666** to this group chat ~

~ **archer** renamed this group chat to " **Computing Class of 2020-21** " ~

_11:37 a.m._

~ **666** renamed this group chat to " **l** **osers** " ~

~ **666** has left this chat ~

_11:44 a.m._

~ **archer** added **666** to this group chat ~

**archer**

hey guys!

**pyromaniac**

hey!

**watergirl**

urgh why is he here

**Kyle**

Hey!

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

kyle you have a spring username

*boring

**watergirl**

spring username

**pyromaniac**

spring username

**Kyle**

Spring username

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

i hate you guys

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

spring username

**lizard boy**

spring username

**She-Ra**

spring username

**✨sparkles✨**

why r we all saying spring username

**She-Ra**

no idea

**pyromaniac**

scroll up

**watergirl**

_IMG_057.png_

lonnie ur username is incorrect

~ **archer** renamed this group chat to " **Computing Class of 2020-21** " ~

**archer**

spring username

also hi everyone! i thought we could use a group chat now we're mostly online 🙂

for those of you who dont already know, im bow, im a trans man and my pronouns are he/him; im currently dating glimmer (im bisexual btw). i like archery, cooking, and guitar, and im looking to go into the gaming industry

feel free to introduce urselves too!

actually

introductions are mandatory

**✨sparkles✨**

bow im literally crying please just use normal words like the rest of us

whats a mandatory when its at home

**watergirl**

bow change ur nickname to dictionary

**She-Ra**

ok so intros

im adora, my pronouns are she/they, i have a dog named swift wind and i play a bunch of sports

oh and im gay

like

really gay

**✨sparkles✨**

i love that you actually felt the need to tell us that

also hi im glimmer im bi and im dating bow

ok that's it

someone else go

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

heya folks, i'm scorpia! i'm a lesbian woman (she/her) and i'm dating perfuma. also i give great hugs and bake cakes so when the pandemic is over expect lots of parties

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Hi everyone! 

I'm Perfuma, my pronouns are she/her and I'm a pansexual trans woman. I'm currently dating Scorpia, and I'm studying to become a therapist.

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

yo guys i'm lonnie and my autocorrect fucking hates me

**watergirl**

who's more aggressive: lonnie's autocorrect or lonnie herself

**Kyle**

lonnie

**lizard boy**

lonnie

**watergirl**

thought so

im mermista

if you didn't already know that then get out 

im omni and i made the mistake of dating fireboy over there

**pyromaniac**

she means meeeeeeeeee

~ **pyromaniac** has changed their nickname to **fireboy** ~

**watergirl**

someone get him out of the chat before i scream

hes called sea hawk btw

hes bi and also hella annoying

**archer**

wait who hasn't introduced themselves yet?

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Entrapta, Kyle, Rogelio, Catra and Double Trouble (and Sea Hawk?)

**fireboy**

its fine mermista introduced me

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

_IMG_89.png_

**✨sparkles✨**

you seriously have your own website

and you're sending us a screenshot 

why not just send us the fucking link

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

It's called organization, darling

**✨sparkles✨**

you're un fucking believable

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

Thank you I do try

**archer**

ok so entrapta kyle or rogelio any of you want to do intros?

**TechMaster_018**

Hello

I am Entrapta

I like robots and space and computers and maths and science and tiny food

I like other things too

But those are the main ones

**Kyle**

i'm kyle. i'm gay and i like to read.

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

very descriptive, kyle

**Kyle**

as if you were any more descriptive

**lizard boy**

i'm rogelio, i'm also gay and i like machines, books and lizards

and bullying lonnie

**archer**

wait is anyone in this chat actually straight

**watergirl**

nope

**fireboy**

nope

**✨sparkles✨**

nope

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

I don't think so

**She-Ra**

definitely not

~ **archer** renamed this group chat to "The Gay Group" ~

~ **✨sparkles✨** renamed this group chat to "The Gay Group™" ~

~ **watergirl** renamed this group chat to "the gaymer group" ~

**archer**

catra wanna do an intro?

~ **666** has left this chat ~

~ **archer** added **666** to this group chat ~

~ **666** has left this chat ~

~ **archer** added **666** to this group chat ~

**666**

stop fucking adding me bow

~ **666** has left this chat ~

**watergirl**

catra is such a mood ngl

~ **archer** added **666** to this group chat ~

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

**adora**

bow can u stop adding catra back to the chat please

**glimmer**

y?

i mean like yh pls ^^

but y do u want him to

**adora**

let's just say there's a reason we haven't spoken to each other in years 

**bow 🏹**

omg 

were you two like involved with each other or smth

**adora**

what

no

of course not

**glimmer**

i ship it

two disaster lesbians in a boat 😍

**bow 🏹**

😍😍😍

**glimmer**

i mean idrk catra but how can we get u2 back together? 

😍😍😍😍😍

**adora**

i officially hate u guys

no it's nothing like that

it's just that we were really close as kids

we were in the foster care system together and we saw a lot of each other

and we went to the same school

only then i got the scholarship to bright moon but i didn't tell her until the first day of term bc i was scared of what her reaction would be

but she was really cut up that i left her and didn't even tell her first

and we've kinda avoided each other since then

i knew she was coming here but i figured that etheria high was big enough that i could continue to avoid her

and it worked

until now obvs

**glimmer**

okok so backtrack a second

you havent talked for a year bc she was mad at you bc you got a scholarship and she didnt?

**bow 🏹**

ngl that sounds really petty

**adora**

no its not like that at all

her mom was the head of our school and didnt want her to try for the scholarship

she was the smartest kid in the class and she would have got it if her mom had let her go for it

but instead i got it and she was stuck with her 

crappy education

**glimmer**

istg adora thats like the first time ive ever seen u swear

**bow 🏹**

adora's way too pure to swear

**glimmer**

adora say fuck

**adora**

fuck you guys

**bow 🏹**

i take it all back

buuuut on a more serious note i understand where you're coming from

imo you two should talk things out together but ill stop pressuring her to introduce herself

**adora**

ty

**bow 🏹**

literally np 

**the gaymer group**

_1:40 p.m._

**watergirl**

lmao did i kill the chat

**archer**

nope!

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

yh

**fireboy**

you could never kill anything, darling ❤️❤️

**watergirl**

omfg sea hawk please stop being so annoying

i can and will kill you if you don't shut up

**fireboy**

love you too, sweetheart 💔

Perfuma❤️☮️🌈

Guys are any of you also struggling with the homework?

**archer**

no, but i'm happy to help anyone who is!

**Kyle**

pls do

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

bow can you call?

**archer**

yh sure

~ **archer** has started a call ~ 

**archer**

feel free to join if you want!

**Super Pal Trio**

_1:54 p.m._

**Scorpia**

is it just me or is bow genuinely so nice

**catra**

it's just you lmao

him and his whole friendship group can go to hell

**Scorpia**

wait why?

**catra**

they're all so stuck up and cliquey

**Scorpia**

i didn't get the sense that you had anything to do with him?

**catra**

i don't

**Scorpia**

wait do you even know any of his friendship group at all?

**catra**

can we not talk about this right now?

**Scorpia**

sure! 

wait a sec

you and adora knew each other a while ago, didn't you?

did you two have something going on together?

**catra**

scorpia

my mom reads my messages

remember?

**Scorpia**

oh right

i'm sorry

**catra**

have you and your new bff bow done the assignment yet

**Scorpia**

he's not my new bff

and no, actually, we haven't

**catra**

you know i would have helped you, right?

**the gaymer group**

_2:40 a.m._

**666**

hey guys 

**She-Ra**

catra!

**666**

what the fuck are you doing up at 2:40 am adora

anyway

figured i should introduce myself 

i'm catra

and that's it ig

**adora**

_2:46 a.m._

**adora**

hey catra

it's been a while since we talked

i just wanted to say hi

_2:54 a.m._

**adora**

you still up?

_3:12 a.m._

**adora**

ok

i can take a hint

cya tmrw

_3:18 a.m._

**catra**

cya

  
  


**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_3:19 a.m._

**adora**

hey guys catra just messaged me!

well messaged me back but still!

**glimmer**

you're waking us up at 3 in the morning just to tell us that

**adora**

_IMG_43.png_

help

what do i say

**glimmer**

tell her to fuck off

it's too damn early in the morning for messaging

also i thought you two hated each other

**adora**

no

i mean yes we do but

where's bow

**glimmer**

he has a healthy sleep schedule

unlike some people i could mention

**adora**

making a mental note that you're really hard to talk to in the mornings

**glimmer**

this isn't even a fucking morning

it's like the fucking middle of the night

**adora**

stop fucking swearing

**glimmer**

never 💔

**adora**

💔

_6:54 a.m._

**bow 🏹**

why the hell were you both up at 3 in the morning

**glimmer**

i was studying

**bow 🏹**

sure

i'd believe that from adora maybe but not from you

**the gaymer group**

_8:15 a.m._

**watergirl**

it's been almost a day and this chat's still going strong

also hey catra

**lizard boy**

damn

how long do your chats usually last?

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

anyone else auditioning for the school play?

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

remind me why they're here 

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

i'll take that as a no

ah, the tragedies of the theatre

**She-Ra**

pfft

the only tragedy would be if i were to audition

**666**

can confirm this is true

✨ **sparkles✨**

did you literally just come on here to bash adora's acting skills

**666**

no

**adora**

_9:21 a.m._

**catra**

hey adora

i wouldn't normally ask this but i don't want to attract attention

would you mind renaming the group chat to something else

**adora**

why?

**catra**

can you just do it?

_9:47 a.m._

**catra**

look if you have to know my mom sometimes reads my messages

**adora**

and?

oh my god i'm such an idiot

your mom's homophobic isn't she

i am genuinely so sorry

i had no idea

my bad

i'll rename the chat right away

**the gaymer gang**

_9:48 a.m._

~ **She-Ra** renamed this chat to "rebels" ~

**She-Ra**

some of us have homophobic relations so i just thought it might be safer

**watergirl**

whatever

**adora**

_9:51 a.m._

**catra**

thank you ❤️

fuck

did not mean to send that emoji

**adora**

no worries 

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_9:52 a.m._

**adora**

catra sent me a heart emoji!

we haven't talked in years but she sent me a heart emoji!

it was apparently by accident but still!

**glimmer**

adora

i was just joking before

but do you actually have a crush on her?

**adora**

no!

we're just friends!

enemies

friends-ish

idek at this point

**glimmer**

ok

also why did u rename the gc

**adora**

i didn't???

oh right that one

uhhh

reasons

**glimmer**

look if your mom is in any way homophobia i will personally thwack her with my gay stick

*homophobia

*homophobia

*homophobic

jdhdhdhhd i hate autocorrect so fucking much i-

**adora**

no it's nothing like that dw

light hope is great

not much for talking but great

**glimmer**

you can always call with us if you need anything ❤️❤️❤️

ik it's not the same as actually meeting up in person but we're still here for you

**bow 🏹**

agreed

but are you guys paying any attention to your teachers 

like 

at all

**glimmer**

nope

**adora**

nope

**bow 🏹**

**🙄**

please do

if not for their sakes, then for mine

**adora**

_9:17 p.m._

**catra**

_IMG_067.png_

hey adora

i saw this and it reminded me of you

**adora**

lmao

**catra**

also

you're right

it's been a long time since we talked

**adora**

yh

it has

_9:34 p.m._

**adora**

for what it's worth, i'm really sorry for not telling you about the scholarship

and i'm sorry for not apologizing until now

_9:45 p.m._

**catra**

it's okay

**adora**

and i'm also sorry about your mom

i know we're in lockdown and everything but if you ever need a place to stay my door's always open ❤️

_9:56 p.m._

**catra**

thanks

but it's fine

i'll be 18 soon and then i can walk right out and i'll never have to see her again

**adora**

we were gonna get a flat together

remember?

**catra**

yh i remember

we were gonna stay up all night and eat biscuits every day

simpler times lol

**adora**

simpler times

_10:14 p.m._

**adora**

you still up?

**catra**

yh

**adora**

can i ask you something?

**catra**

you just did

but sure ig

whatever

**adora**

what would your dream flat look like now?

**catra**

...that's your question?

**adora**

that's my question!

**catra**

that's just so you

eh idk

just somewhere far away from her

**adora**

god i'm so sorry

wait it is still shadow weaver you're living with right?

**catra**

lmao i remember that

yh i'm still staying with ms weaver

**adora**

i hope things get better for you soon

**catra**

so do i

_10:27 p.m._

**adora**

hey catra

i miss you

**catra**

i miss you too, you idiot ❤️

_10:34 p.m._

**catra**

oh, and adora?

that emoji was deliberate


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary: adora is a dumbass lesbian
> 
> that's literally it

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 10:37 p.m. _

**glimmer**

SHE SENT U A DELIBERATE HEART EMOJI????????!!!!

**adora**

IKR!???!????

i mean

we're just friends and all 

but

still

**glimmer**

lmao keep telling urself that

**adora**

no it's actually true i swear

**glimmer**

whatever u say sweetheart

**bow 🏹**

_ 10:41 p.m. _

**glimmer**

ok how do we get them together

adora and catra

adoratra

catradora

idfk i just want it to sail

come on bow 

be awake

i neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed someone to talk to

hey you're online

reply

reply

reoly

reply

**bow 🏹**

ok what is it?

i'm revising rn

**glimmer**

wait what for

actually nvm

just check best friend squad

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 10:54 p.m. _

**bow 🏹**

adora that's epic!

**adora**

BOW UR HERE JFJDHDHHD

ok what do i say

**bow 🏹**

wdym?

**adora**

like, back to catra

ALSO YOU WERE COMPLETELY RIGHT WE JUST NEEDED TO TALK!!!

i have so much to catch her up on

i wonder if she likes baseball?

**bow 🏹**

come on with a friend like "she-ra" she can't exactly not

**glimmer**

true that 

flashbacks to when you sucked us nerds into your sports team

**adora**

hey i didn't force you to do anything!

**bow 🏹**

sure, sure

**glimmer**

tOtAlLy

anything you say, she-ra

**adora**

oh my god stop calling me that

it's just the nickname my team gave me

**glimmer**

aaaand the one on the gaymer gc

**adora**

alright, sparkles

**glimmer**

hifsfjkdksdk ok point taken

**bow 🏹**

ok i'm gonna head back to my books, y'all should try to get a good night's sleep

ily ❤️

**adora**

right back at u

**glimmer**

^^

**glimmer**

_ 1:52 a.m. _

**adora**

glimmer

you still up?

**glimmer**

yes

why

**adora**

it's just

do you think catra likes me?

like, like likes me?

**glimmer**

yh

i think she does

**✌️Horde Squad ✌️**

_ 2:31 a.m. _

**wildcat**

hey

any of you guys remember adora

**itwaskyle**

how could we forget out ✨future head girl✨

**watergirl**

shut up lonnie 

**itwasdefokyle**

yh i remember her

**itwasntme**

same

**actor**

ofc we remember ur girlfriend sweetie

**TechnoGeek**

Wait they were dating?

**wildcat**

what???

no!!!

**wildcatsbff**

CATRA

FJFJJFJDK

SHE'S LITERALLY IN OUR COMPUTING CLASS

**wildcat**

y do all the horde kids do computing

**TechnoGeek**

Octavia doesn't

**wildcat**

fine

y do all the horde kids up at midnight do computing

**wildcatsbff**

the universe has its ways!

**wildcat**

you're seriously quoting your gf at me

**itwaskyle**

its not even midnight

its 2 in the fucking morning

**wildcat**

awwww lonnie are u up after ur bedtime

**itwaskyle**

stfu

lio back me up here

**itwasdefokyle**

im not getting involved in this one

cya tmrw all

**wildcatsbff**

cya tmrw!

**itwaskyle**

cya later today!

**wildcat**

cya

**rebels**

_ 10:36 a.m. _

**watergirl**

guys join the fucking zoom meeting already

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

good morning to you too

**watergirl**

it would be even better if you guys would click one fucking link

like seriously people its not that hard

and if mr hordak would stop yelling at us that would also help

a lot

**fireboy**

ikr

**watergirl**

sea hawk ur not even on the zoom

**Kyle**

hey at least it's not me this time

_ 12:31 p.m. _

**She-Ra**

_ IMG_23.png _

swift wind is being an adorable little sweetheart and i had to take this pic

**archer**

😍😍😍

**fireboy**

omg is that ur dog????

im in love

**watergirl**

i want a dog

or any kind of pet actually

wait does a little sister count as a pet

she certainly acts like one

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

ngl i feel kinda sorry for frosta 

with a sister like u

**TechMaster_018**

_ IMG_93.png _

**archer**

that's emily, right?

she's absolutely adorable

**TechMaster_018**

Yes, that's Emily!

**lizard boy**

_ IMG_74.png _

here's imp

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Awwww! He's so sweet!

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

u and ur lizards

**lizard boy**

me and my lizards

**adora**

_ 1:25 p.m. _

**catra**

hey adora

hru?

**adora**

alright, hbu?

**catra**

eh

i'm okay

_ 1:32 p.m. _

**catra**

you free after school today?

**adora**

yh, why?

**catra**

was wondering if you'd like to call

y'know

just to catch up and stuff

**adora**

i'd love that!

**catra**

me too

**adora**

what time?

**catra**

does 4 work for you?

**adora**

yeah!

**catra**

i'll have to go @ 5 though

for reasons

**adora**

ok, no worries! 

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 1:34 p.m. _

**adora**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME AND CATRA ARE CALLING AT 4 TODAY

**bow 🏹**

that's really cool, i'm so pleased for you! 

**glimmer**

you and your gf are finally going on a date?

**adora**

look we've been through this 

catra's just an old friend

and ty bow

**bow 🏹**

np, i hope u enjoy urselves

**glimmer**

oh they will

**adora**

much as i hate to agree with glimmer 

yes, we will

_ 4:02 p.m. _

**adora**

WE'RE TALKING

THIS IS AMAZING

SHES WEARING FREAKING CAT EARS

THEY'RE ADORAVLE

WHAT DO I SAY

BRAIN IS FREEZING

HELL

HWLP

HELP

**glimmer**

okokok stop panicking

breathe

talk about your ✨perfect future together✨

**adora**

no

**glimmer**

yes

**adora**

how many times do i have to tell u

we're just friends!

i do not like her!

well i do but not like that

**bow 🏹**

just chill out

you two have been friends for a long time

you'll do great!

**adora**

AND WE'VE ALSO NOT SPOKEN PROPERLY IN YEARS

ty ❤️

we're actually talking rn

it's cool

**glimmer**

keep us updated!

**rebels**

_ 4:46 p.m. _

~ **666** has changed their nickname to **sleep** **deprived cat** ~

**She-Ra**

YOU ACTUALLY DID IT HDJDJRJJEJE

**sleep deprived cat**

told you so 

**She-Ra**

ok i'm sorry for doubting u

**sleep deprived cat**

screenshotting that for future blackmail

**watergirl**

i don't even wanna know what's going on

**sleep deprived cat**

no, you don't

**Super Pal Trio**

_ 4:48 p.m. _

**Scorpia**

you and adora are on speaking terms again?

**catra**

well we're talking to each other if that's what you mean

**Entrapta**

Fascinating

What triggered this unprecedented turn of events?

**catra**

remind me why we're friends

**Scorpia**

because you love us ❤️

also hi entrapta

how's emily?

**Entrapta**

She seems happy enough

**Scorpia**

that's good!

**rebels**

_ 4:51 p.m. _

**watergirl**

yo guys

anyone else doing bio w/ mr prime

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

I am

**watergirl**

remember at the start of term how he said he wouldn't give us more homework than we could handle

press x to doubt

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

lol i remember that

x

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

x

**Kyle**

x

**She-Ra**

you guys are lucky you don't have ms casta

life could be worse

**watergirl**

life could be a lot better tho

**sleep deprived cat**

lmao

**watergirl**

catra ur nickname is such a mood

i love it

**sleep deprived cat**

same

**She-Ra**

same

**adora**

_ 5:00 p.m. _

**adora**

that was super fun! 

we should do that again at some point

_ 5:46 p.m. _

**adora**

...catra?

you still alive?

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 5:47 p.m. _

**adora**

uhhh 

so guys

me and catra talked for a while 

it was all cool

but now she's not replying and i'm worried i've offended her

**glimmer**

can you think of anything you might have done to upset her?

**adora**

no

**glimmer**

then ur fine

she's probably busy

**adora**

for an hour??????

**glimmer**

adora

chill out

you go missing for ages whenever you have a sports thing

your true love is just fine

**adora**

she's not my true love!

how many times do i have to tell you?!

**glimmer**

if you say so

**adora**

i do say so

**rebels**

_ 8:42 a.m. _

**watergirl**

gooooood morning

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

why is mermista always the first one to post

**sleep deprived cat**

bc she's louder and even more bossy than you

**She-Ra**

hi catra!

**sleep deprived cat**

hey adora

**adora**

_ 8:45 a.m. _

**adora**

hey! 

**catra**

hey! 

it was really great talking to you yesterday

**adora**

you too ❤️

**Scorpia**

_ 8:46 a.m. _

**catra**

hey scorpia

**Scopria**

hey catra!

what's up?

**catra**

well

i was wondering if you could give me some advice

**Scorpia**

sure, wildcat!

**catra**

it's just

i have this friend

and i may or may not have a crush on me

but i'm pretty sure she thinks of us as just friends

**Scorpia**

is she gay?

**catra**

oh, definitely

**Scorpia**

that's a good start!

i don't have much experience with stuff like this

but i'll definitely try to think of things to help you

if you figure out anything i can do lmk ❤️

**catra**

thanks

_ 9:13 a.m. _

**catra**

oh and also it's not u

just in case ur wondering

**Scorpia**

oh dont worry 

ik

**catra**

what's that supposed to mean

**Scorpia**

that would be telling 😉

**adora**

_ 9:32 a.m. _

**catra**

hey adora

**adora**

hey!

**catra**

wait arent u in class rn

**adora**

well

yes and no

**catra**

yes and no?

**adora**

yes. i am in a zoom meeting. no. i am not paying attention to mr micah.

**catra**

lmao

**adora**

so why ru messaging me

**catra**

oh, no reason

i just wanted to talk

**adora**

that's a good reason

**catra**

so hru?

**adora**

alright

hbu?

_ 12:23 p.m. _

**catra**

wanna call?

**adora**

yh, sure!

~  **adora** has started a call ~

_ 12:56 p.m. _

**adora**

_ IMG_34.png _

ur eyes are different colors!

that's so cool!

**catra**

adora

heterochromia is a thing, you know

_3:15 p.m._

**adora**

oh.

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 3:15 p.m. _

**adora**

uhh

guys

i need to talk to someone

**glimmer**

i'm here

**bow 🏹**

so am i

**adora**

ok so

me and catra were talking up until a few minutes before it happened

basically i took a screenshot of her and sent it in the chat

and she told me she was straight

just like that

actually she said she was hetero whatever the fuck it is 

but straight 

**bow 🏹**

i thought she was lesbian?

**adora**

so did i lol

but it's just that i might have been lying a little when i said i had a crush on her

**glimmer**

adora

**adora**

and i'm sorry for not telling you guys up front

**glimmer**

adora

**adora**

and i'm sorry for acting so aggressive when you brought it up

**glimmer**

adora

**adora**

but i love her 

and i thought she loved me

and that's the truth of it

**glimmer**

adora

we already knew that

**adora**

wdym

**glimmer**

u started smiling like an idiot whenever she joined a zoom

and spammed us at like three am bc she sent u a heart emoji

and asked me if you thought she liked u

and turned bright red whenever her name was mentioned

**adora**

was i seriously that obvious

**glimmer**

yes

**adora**

i'm sorry

**glimmer**

what no dont be

**adora**

she probably knows too then

this was her way of quietly letting me down

oh god i've been an idiot

**bow 🏹**

are you sure she's not joking?

or just in denial?

**adora**

yh

and if she were in denial she wouldn't have come out as lesbian last year

would she

**bow 🏹**

i'm so sorry ❤️

if it weren't for the pandemic id come over and give you a huge hug rn

~  **bow 🏹** has started a call ~

_ 4:02 p.m. _

**adora**

thanks guys

and you're right

i will keep talking to her

i mean

knowing me, there's no way i wouldn't keep talking to her

but thanks again

ily

**bow 🏹**

right back at u

❤️❤️❤️❤️

**glimmer**

best friend squad 😎

**adora**

best friend squad 😎

**bow 🏹**

best friend squad 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update this as soon as i can, it's super fun to write and i'm definitely enjoying myself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary: adora continues to be a dumbass lesbian  
> stuff happens
> 
> trigger warning for just a general theme of abuse in the latter half, it got kind of sad quite quickly but i swear it will have a happy and very gay ending (which i definitely haven't already started to write...)
> 
> for those of you wondering why adora didn't already know catra's eyes were different colors, it's for a couple of reasons: a) in this au her eyes aren't as different as in the show (one is orange/brown tinged and the other is just blue), b) adora grew up with catra so she was used to her eyes, but it was only after seeing them again that she fully registered they were different colors and c) because my sleep-deprived brain thought it was funny and apparently logic isn't a thing at 3 am

**adora**

_10:36 a.m._

**catra**

hey adora

i just wanted to ask you something

**adora**

ask away! 

**catra**

you've been acting really weird around me lately

was it something i did?

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_10:38 a.m._

**adora**

_IMG_25.png_

help me

what do i tell her

**glimmer**

idfk

the truth?

**adora**

no

**glimmer**

istg this straight thing is a misunderstanding

she radiates gay vibes from a mile off

**adora**

lmao i wish

**glimmer**

lmao i know

look just tell her its nothing

**adora**

yh

ok

**adora**

_10:40 a.m._

**adora**

what? no!

**catra**

ok

wanna call after school today?

_10:46 a.m._

**adora**

i have a sports meet at 4

can we talk at 5?

**catra**

sorry, im not free then

tomorrow maybe?

_10:57 a.m._

**adora**

sure

what time?

**catra**

4?

**adora**

sure

**catra**

cya then!

_11:06 a.m._

**adora**

cya

**rebels**

_12:01 p.m._

**watergirl**

anyone else regretting taking computing

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

yes

**Kyle**

yh

**fireboy**

never a truer word spoken

**watergirl**

you dont count if you regret ever going to school in the first place

aaaaand that includes my boyfriend

**fireboy**

love you two, sweetheart 💝

**watergirl**

wtf is that emoji

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

why does this chat always descend into chaos

**lizard boy**

oooh

lonnie is using big words 

**Kyle**

im scared

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

stfu kyle

i mean it tho

**watergirl**

hey we were literally just talking about computing

which is like the whole point of this fucking chat

**lizard boy**

language, language

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

yeah, we dont say that kind of shit in this damn motherfucking gc

**She-Ra**

maturity 101

**sleep deprived cat**

lmao adora

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Hey can anyone help me with today's homework?

**archer**

sure

what do you need

**watergirl**

can u guts do this on a private chat

**She-Ra**

you guts

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

you guts

**✨sparkles✨**

mermista is turning into lonnie

**Kyle**

terrifying

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

is it just me who is incredibly entertained by this chat

**Tech_Master018**

No

It's very fascinating

Different social groups are thrown together and forced to mingle

Hierarchies form and break

It's the perfect place to observe behavior

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

ok what did i say

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

entrapta ilysm

**archer**

anyone else want me to help them with the hw?

**sleep deprived cat**

hey

uh

i could also help if u wanted me to

just lmk

_2:04 p.m._

**sleep deprived cat**

damn did i kill the chat

**She-Ra**

no!

**watergirl**

definitely

**✨sparkles✨**

possibly

**sleep deprived cat**

im getting so many mixed messages here

**watergirl**

lmao

ok how about this: u killed the chat

but u also resurrected it

**sleep deprived cat**

fair enough

**adora**

_10:34 a.m._

**adora**

catra, what happened to ur head???

**catra**

it's nothing

**adora**

did u trip or something? 

**catra**

i said it's nothing

**adora**

it's not nothing

catra, if you're self-harming, you need to tell someone

catra

catra ik ur seeing this

pls reply

if not for ur sake then for mine

**catra**

look, it wasn't me

that's all i can tell you

**adora**

who was it then?

wait

catra

was it your mom?

this is serious

you need to reply

**catra**

i don't need to do anything

it's none of ur business

go fuck off

**adora**

it was, wasn't it?

**catra**

please stop

**adora**

i will, but only if you promise to tell someone else

please

**catra**

no

**adora**

catra, if you won't tell anyone else then i'm going to have to

**catra**

please don't

it won't work

she'll only hurt me worse

**adora**

no 

catra

how long has this been happening?

**catra**

a long time

too long

look, adora, if i promise to tell someone else will you promise not to tell anyone we had this conversation?

adora

i need to know

**adora**

i don't know

i'm so sorry

but i have to do something

i can't let this happen

**catra**

please adora

promise me you won't tell anyone else

it will only make things worse

please

i'll tell someone else

i swear

but please

i can't have her hurting you as well

please

if not for your sake, then for mine

**adora**

ok

i promise

but you have to promise to tell someone else as well

~ **catra** has blocked **adora** ~

**rebels**

_11:02 a.m._

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

yo catra

u okay?

**Kyle**

^^

**watergirl**

^^^

**lizard boy**

yh ^

**sleep deprived cat**

oh yeah, i'm fine

tripped on my way down the stairs lmao

**watergirl**

oh rip

**Perfuma**

_11:04 a.m._

**adora**

hey perfuma

you're good at morals and stuff

so can i ask you a hypothetical question?

**Perfuma**

Absolutely!

**adora**

so imagine that you knew a secret about someone else that you promised not to share. now imagine that that secret is about something that puts them in danger, but by sharing it you could either fix the problem or make it worse for both you and the person. would you share it?

_11:13 a.m._

**adora**

…perfuma?

you still there?

**Perfuma**

I am, yes, just thinking.

It's difficult to know how to guide you on this one, especially since I'm worried this hypothetical question might not actually be hypothetical and I don't want to lead you up the wrong path.

Is this person someone you care about?

**adora**

purely hypothetically say that you loved them with a burning passion and would do anything to protect them

**Perfuma**

It really depends on what the particular stakes are. Without knowing what this secret is, I can't really say anything, but I believe that if you have any chance of making things better for the person you love, you should take it. Does that help?

Again, I might be completely wrong, so please don't do anything dangerous. You matter too, and you're worth more than what you can do for other people ❤️❤️❤️

_3:15 p.m._

**adora**

thanks ❤️

**adora**

_5:47 p.m._

~ **catra** has unblocked **adora** ~

**catra**

adora?

**adora**

catra?

**catra**

adora i dont have much time

**adora**

catra what's going on? 

**catra**

my mom found my phone

i dont have time to explain

dont try to contact me

dont try anything

please

**adora**

catra youre scaring me

i dont understand

what is going on?

**catra**

just listen!

adora, im sorry! 

for everything!

**adora**

catra

catra come back

if this is a joke its not funny

catra

catra?

catra?

catra?

**rebels**

_6:14 p.m._

**sleep deprived cat**

Hello. This is Ms. Weaver, Catra's guardian. I am writing to inform you that I have made the executive decision to remove Catra's access to her phone. She will not be coming back to Etheria High School. Do not try to contact her, or me, through any means you may find. Good afternoon to you all.

**lizard boy**

wtf

**watergirl**

catra this really isn't funny

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Is this a joke?

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

lady what the hell

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

Catra wouldn't joke about this

**Kyle**

what happened?

**fireboy**

i think it's a joke?

**archer**

catra? you still there?

**✨sparkles✨**

she's not answering her phone

**lizard boy**

please say this is a joke

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

i mean i can if u like but it won't make any difference

**lizard boy**

lonnie this really isn't something to joke about

**watergirl**

yh

it's kinda insensitive even if it does turn out to be a joke

**archer**

agreed ^^

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

ok sorry

**✨sparkles✨**

no worries

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

so is it or isn't it a joke?

**TechMaster_018**

Knowing Catra, the odds are against it being a joke

**She-Ra**

guys

it's not a joke

she told me this morning that her mom was abusive 

and i should have told you before but i promised her i wouldn't 

i'm so so so so sorry

this is all my fault

**archer**

adora it's not your fault

~ **archer** has started a call ~

_7:42 p.m._

**✨sparkles✨**

i called my mom's office but she isn't picking up

apparently it's "out of business hours" or some sort of shit

and i'm just there like i don't give a fuck about your business hours i give a fuck that my friend is in danger

what's the use of having a police officer for a mom if she never actually answers the fucking telephone

**She-Ra**

my mom's downstairs calling someone 

i don't know who

i don't want to know who

**archer**

adora it's gonna be okay

just breathe

we're here for you

**watergirl**

adora, frosta's asking to know what's going on

is it okay if i tell her?

**She-Ra**

why am i suddenly in charge?

but sure ig

imo the more people who know what a fucking bitch shadow weaver is the better

**watergirl**

i know i shouldn't be cracking jokes rn but ngl "shadow weaver" made me laugh 

**She-Ra**

it's a joke me and catra used to have

**archer**

she'll be okay, adora

trust me 

**She-Ra**

i really really really hope you're right

**Perfuma**

_8:03 p.m._

**Perfuma**

I know what this was about now and I just wanted to tell you that none of this is your fault. You did the best you could, and no-one could ask any more.

**adora**

i failed her, perfuma

i messed up

**Perfuma**

Adora, listen to me. It will be okay. I promise.

**adora**

i promised catra a long time ago that i'd look out for her

and look where that got me

**rebels**

_10:54 p.m._

**She-Ra**

anyone else still awake?

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

yh

**Kyle**

yh

**TechMaster_018**

Yes

**watergirl**

yh

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

i think the whole chat is up

**✨sparkles✨**

how could anyone not be

**She-Ra**

point

**fireboy**

anyone have any updates

**She-Ra**

yh

~ **She-Ra** has started a call ~

_1:46 a.m._

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

i think i'm gonna turn in now

gn everyone

hope things are better in the morning

**archer**

gn

**She-Ra**

gn

**catra**

_2:31 a.m._

**adora**

i'm not sure why i'm messaging you

i know there's no way you'll get this

but maybe it makes me feel less alone

i just wanted you to know that help is on the way

everyone sends their love

we all care about you

_3:14 a.m._

**adora**

i hope you're ok

wherever you are

_3:46 a.m._

**adora**

i want you to know that i'm not giving up on you

i will never give up on you

you're wonderful and strong and beautiful and you deserve so much more than this

and i'm gonna keep on fighting for you 

and no matter what it takes i'm gonna make things right for you

because you're catra, and i know you'd do the same for me

_4:14 a.m._

**adora**

and because i love you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day??? admittedly this one's pretty short, but i hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> also i changed my username bc i hated my last one, so if my profile links and stuff don't work that's probably why

**rebels**

_ 5:14 a.m. _

**She-Ra**

ok guys i just got an update on the catra situation

she's now officially moved in with netossa and spinerella (the second couple they were considering) and she's gonna try coming back to school today

**archer**

that's epic news!

**She-Ra**

yh

unsure what's happened to weaver but i hope it's fucking horrible

**✨sparkles✨**

agreed

also does this mean you'll finally sleep?

istg u haven't slept in like a week

**She-Ra**

what is sleep

**archer**

seriously

adora

get some rest

you're not helping anyone by pushing urself to breaking point

**She-Ra**

ig ur right

cya @ school

**archer**

cya!

**✨sparkles✨**

please actually get some rest this time

_ 7:16 a.m. _

~  **sleep deprived cat** has changed their nickname to "kitten" ~

**kitten**

hey

**watergirl**

catra ur back!!!!

**Kyle**

CATRZ 🎉🎉🎉🎉

*CATRA

**the only one in this entire gc with brain cells**

its amazing to see you

and i don't say shit like that lightly

**fireboy**

hey catra!

**✨sparkles✨**

omfg ur back

**archer**

wb!

**the_real_william_shakespeare**

wb!

**Perfuma❤️☮️🌈**

Welcome back!

**TechMaster_018**

Welcome back, Catra!

**scorpia wants u to know ur loved ❤️❤️**

we missed u, wildcat ❤️

**lizard boy**

wb!

**kitten**

i see adora's already broken the good news

where even is adora

**archer**

finally getting some sleep

i hope

**kitten**

fair

also 

_ IMG_23.png _

my moms got me a CAT!

**lizard boy**

😍😍😍

**Kyle**

what's its name?

**kitten**

melog

OH and i also got a haircut

_ IMG_24.png _

my therapist suggested it as a way of "distancing myself from the trauma" but i just like it as a haircut

**watergirl**

very nice!

**✨sparkles✨**

adora's gonna love it

**watergirl**

lmao so true

**kitten**

apparently i have you guys to thank for my new home

so thank you all ❤️

and i'm sorry for being such a bitch at the start of term

**watergirl**

tbf it's mainly adora u have to thank

**archer**

true ^

**kitten**

thanks adora

for when you come on 

❤️❤️❤️

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 9:58 a.m. _

**glimmer**

adora u ok?

**adora**

yh

it just feels weird

like

all this stress and everything

and now it's just 

over

**glimmer**

i can understand that

have u and catra talked yet

she says thank u btw

in case u hadn't seen

**adora**

yh i had seen

it's just a bit awkward bc basically on the night when it all happened i kind of maybe messaged her saying that i loved her

**glimmer**

OMFG THAT'S BRILLIANT

**adora**

but since she's straight and everything she'll probably never want to talk to me again

**bow 🏹**

adora, i don't know what's going on with the whole "straight" thing- whether she's actually straight or just pretending/joking/in denial or whatever else

but i do know that just a few months ago you were scared of even being in the same group chat as catra 

it took you one conversation to get over that completely

you two have sorted things out in the past. you'll sort them out again.

and no matter what, we'll have your back ❤️❤️

**glimmer**

^^

**adora**

thanks guys

tho i think i'll wait for her to make contact with me

shkfhhggjj i'm such a fucking disaster aren't i

**glimmer**

well, yes, you are

but you're also our best friend ❤️

**adora**

_ 4:13 p.m. _

**catra**

hey adora

so i think i owe you an explanation

**adora**

you don't have to

**catra**

no

i want to

basically what happened was that i kinda accidentally let slip to weaver that i had a crush on another girl and it didn't go down well

she grabbed my phone after school had ended and i hadn't deleted my messages

i grabbed it back and ran to the bathroom and locked the door and managed to send another message to you before she took the door off its hinges

and the rest is history

**adora**

u had a crush on another girl?

but i thought u were straight?

**catra**

that's your question right now??

**adora**

that's my question right now

**catra**

that is so you ❤️

no, ofc i'm not straight

where the hell did u get that idea?

**adora**

u told me urself!

**catra**

when did i do that?

**adora**

after i took that photo of you

you said "you know i'm straight, right?" or smth along those lines

**catra**

i do not remember that

wait a sec

_ IMG_78.png _

was this it?

**adora**

yh

**catra**

adora u absolute idiot

heterochromia doesn't mean straight

it means eyes

it means i have different colored eyes

**adora**

oh my god

i just looked it up and ur right

**catra**

ofc i'm right ❤️❤️

**adora**

so 

who's your crush?

if you don't mind sharing

**catra**

don't you get it, adora?

it's you!

i love you!

i always have!

**adora**

you love me?

**catra**

you're such an idiot

**adora**

i love you too

**🌈✌️✨ best friend squad ✨✌️🌈**

_ 5:17 p.m. _

**glimmer**

OMFG SHE ASKED U OUT??!!?!??!!

**bow 🏹**

i'm so pleased for u both!

**adora**

I'M STILL FREAKING OUT

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

**bow 🏹**

u have a girlfriend!!!

**glimmer**

wait till gaymer gang hears about this

we have all been shipping you two literally from the moment catra first typed "hey adora"

it was so obvious u were gay for each other

and u were so oblivious and it was hilarious

**adora**

oh god

i hate you all 

**glimmer**

love u too, sweetheart 💔

**adora**

ofc u do ❤️

**bow 🏹**

best friend squad!!!

speaking of we need a new gc with catra

best friend quad

**adora**

we are not calling ourselves that

**bow 🏹**

yes we are

**glimmer**

lmao bow that is so unfunny it's actually funny

i love it

sorry adora majority rules

**adora**

hold on a sec

i'm gonna go see what my gf has to say about this

that felt really weird and yet really good to type

**glimmer**

congrats again btw

it's absolutely amazing and i am so pleased for u dhhdjdhdjdj

**adora**

ty ❤️

**glimmer**

np

_ 5:23 p.m. _

**glimmer**

oh, and adora?

i am totally getting u a dictionary for ur next birthday ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it ends! really hope you liked this, and tysm for all the positive feedback on this fic, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> i'm considering extending this/writing a sequel (or at least doing something else in this au), lmk what you think in the comments!


End file.
